New Vietnamball
"Yuo of Thai idiot" -New Vietnamball when hating on a Thai general "Defend heavenly socialism!" -New Vietnamball New Vietnamball will be a socialist republic in Southeast Asia. It was the only one entirely in Southeast Asia to not get fully conquered by the Thai who used to be stronk. They were founded 14 years after Ling China got founded, spreading the heavenly revolution to Vietnam, and lasted 804 years, about 104 years longer than Ling China did. Out of all Vietnamese history, this was the strongest and the one with the most history. He also uses Chu Nom script plus the latin one. History Rebellion The founder was Anh Qi Bac, a Vietnamese low-class citizen in the Yuiball government. Anh was not satisfied by the development of Vietnam, and especially hated capitalists that were ruling Vietnam. He once said that ever since birth, he has waited for nobody in Vietnam to be poor. He hated how they were divided by class and we sick of it. His life changed forever when he read a book about socialist ideas made in Ling China. Anh was inspired by the Ling Chinaball ideology that was being spread to entire Asia, the Ling ideology heavenlism was focused on Asian socialism and nationalism, Chang the socialist leader of China inspired people of all of Asia to fight against capitalism. Ahh admired Ho Chi Minh and described him as a real patriot that fought for the union of Vietnam against imperialism and also as a socialist like him. Ho ideas inspired Anh to develop his ideas around nationalism and communism, plus the new Asian left wing ideology heavenlism. Anh soon became one of the most popular and heavenlist political leaders of the Asian socialist movement, he went to China to study and learn more about it, he participated in the Nanjing congress where he deepen his knowledges in the subject and developed a Vietnamese branch of the ideology that was admired by the Chinese and Korean academics. Back to Vietnam he founded the Vietnamese Heavenly Party, where he commanded many militias to fight against the Vietnamese government in order to implement socialism, many groups fought with him including the communist People’s Swordball of China that was present in Vietnam. In 2245 he refused to form a coalition with the social democrats in order to contest in the elections and said there was no alternative to Yuiball government other than armed revolution. He managed to be right since the social democrats were overthrown by force in a French, American and Japanese organized coup. Huong Phi Long a neoliberal dictator was installed in power and escalated the hostilities against the left wing groups. Anh received official support from the Ling China that gave lots of weapons and money to his movement in order to fight the authoritarian neoliberal government. Being armed, the first goal was to take complete control of Vietnamese rural land through the heavenlist concept of the peasants revolt. After some years of fight, the Yuiball collapsed as a tripartite union between Laos, Cambodia and Vietnam, reflecting the incompetence of Huong right wing government that depended on foreign support. The first two got de facto independence and revolutionary governments were installed, but Vietnam remained under the control of former Yui government that founded a clandestine right wing dictatorship. Japanese Unionball invaded Vietnam in 2255 in order to prevent Anh and his group to win. One more year of fight and resistance to the Japanese invasion that was infamous for mass killings of suspect communist sympathizers, he finally overthrew the government in Hanoi and assumed full power, Japanese Unionball withdrew from Vietnam following its defat in the Ling-Japan War. All of the former right wing officials who survived fled to somewhere, hidden and unfound ever since. He was inspired by the policies taken in China and improved the life of the worker people followed by reforms, he started the same thing in Vietnam with its specific regional aspects, he gave all "3rd class citizens" free land and the poverty reduced greatly. In just half a decade it went all the way to just 0.46%. Anh was one of the main leaders of the FEAUball which his country was one of the hosts. His ideas are a key figure in Asian socialism, he was seen as a divine person and religiously worshiped in vietnamese folk religion. He sadly died but everyone remembers him. Unlike what you would expect, even after his death, the Vietnamese still were able to keep it stable. His memorial is in Hanoi, Vietnam. Thousands to came and his legacy was a strong Vietnamese state. Conflict with the Thai When a crazy military junta (Thai Empireball) toppled the government of Thai Siamball because they didn't like how they acted, this situation went forward because Ling Chinaball that used to be the godfather of Asia wasn’t alive anymore and FEAU was broken, the chinese successors of the Sun Chinaball kept good relations with other countries but were not powerful enough to keep FEAU. The Vietnamese noticed this and prepared for any sort of war. They started developing weapons at this period. After conquering Cambodia and Laos, the leader of the Thai decided to invade Vietnam. They were backed by Sun Chinaball and won. But to not anger the Thai too much, the Vietnamese decided to give them the far southern part of them which included Ho Chi Min city but they really didn't care about it. They didn't want it because it was filled with crimes and terror and was actually a plan. Note that when Vietnam fell, the Thai saw no point in having the colony anymore, and this was when they realized it was a lie. So they freed them. Ideology *Communism *National Communism *Marxism Leninism *Ho Chi Minh Thought *Heavenlism *Left Wing Nationalism *Vietnamese Nationalism *Anti Capitalism Relationships Friends New Khmerball - Best friend, don’t worry I will always defend you! Ling Chinaball - I really respect him for supporting me in my heavenly revolution! I hate capitalism! Hopefully we can start removing Japan one day. Sun Chinaball - Basically Ling China ball but weaker, anti revisionist movement stronk! Glad you tried though! Thai Siamball - My thai friend who is a good thai. Bad thai just made a stupid revolution in your country because they wanted imperalism, and they are evil! You are the real thai. United Koreaball - True korea! Great Republic of the Philippinesball - Of beings good friend. Let's remove Japan! Malay Federationball - Good friend! Try being nicer to Thai Siam and Great Republic of the Phillipinesball though. Kouanchao Laoball - Good friend! It sucks that stupid Thai imperialist invadings yuo. Hainanball - I of sending workers to this province everyday! Also of havings nice beaches. I boomed your economy, and tell Guangdongball (Ling Chinaball) to stop calling you poor. Enemies Japanese Unionball - YOU IMPERIALIST FASCIST MONSTER OF EAST ASIA! But I helped him with Cheongug Dynastyball. Cheongug Dynastyball - AS FAKE AS CAPITALIST KOREA! YOU WANNA BE STRONK BUT YOU CAN'T HAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU DIED IN ONLY TWO YEARS BECAUSE LING STRONK! Thai Empireball - AAAAA DO YOU EVIL EMPIRE? YOU ARE NOT STRONK. YOU ARE JUST A TODDLER TO ME EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE BIGGER. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MILITARY JUNTA! North American Unionball - YOU CAPITALIST IMPERIALISTS! CAPITALISM AND COMMUNISM BOO BOOO BOO, I AM NEITHER! New French Republicball - DID YOU JUST SAY I AM YOUR TERRITORY? SHUT UP I AM OLDER THAN YOU AND NOT RELATED TO YOU ALL. OUR LANGUAGES, CULTURE, RELIGION, IDEOLOGIES, MUSIC, LITERATURE, ART, MEDIA, SPORT, TOURISM AND MORE!!!!! I AM NOTHING LIKE A COLONY OF YOU FRENCH PIGS! Category:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Vietnamball Category:Vietnamese-speaking Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Nazi Category:FEAU Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Russian Category:Nationalist Category:Can into space Category:Anti-Thai Category:Confucianism Category:Buddhist Category:Heavenlist